


Words Left Unspoken

by HeartBreaker9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartBreaker9/pseuds/HeartBreaker9
Summary: The day started out like any other like any other but that would soon change...What happens when Luka joins their High School and Adrien starts to get jealous of how he acts around Marinette? Or when Marinette starts catching feelings for Chat Noir. Can they overcome jealousy, akumas, differences, and fears to be together? At what cost?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 18





	1. Tardy Travesties (Marinette)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever chapter! I hope you like it. I don't know often I can update so please be patient with me. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written before. I made Luka and Juleka twins to make my story work. I hope you like it. The chapters will change between the perspective of Marinette and Adrien.

I woke up to Tikki telling me if I didn't get up now I would be late. "Five more minutes please." Came my muffled response.  
"Marinette?!"  
"Fine, I'm coming."  
I was up late like usual but this time it was not because of an akuma. Last night Chat Noir came over. He'd been coming to visit more lately and we've become great friends. I quickly got changed and went downstairs, grabbed a croissant and gave my parents a kiss on the cheek before heading out. Unfortunately I didn't realize what I was wearing until it was too late.

When I got to school I felt like everybody was looking at me. Alya whistled when I walked up to her, Nino and Adrien. Nino was holding Alya's hand and Adrien's face was kinda pink. Only then did I notice what I was wearing.  


I hadn't had time to put my hair up in my signature pigtails. Instead I wore my midnight blue hair down. It was slightly wavy from the braid I put it in last night before I went to bed and I had grabbed a cat ears headband to keep my hair out of my face. I was wearing one of my designs. It was a black dress with a bright green ribbon around my chest and little golden bell and bow on the side. The dress went a little past my knees and below that I was wearing black high-heel ankle boots that had little buckles. I was completely Chat Noir decked out. Oh Crap.  


"You look really pretty today, Marinette." Said Adrien turning a shade pinker.  
"Yeah!" Alya teased, "Trying to impress someone?" She asked while eyeing Adrien.  
"N-no, I..." I started to say but then fortunately the bell rang saving me. We all filed into the class room and sat down, my face still pink and warm from Adrien's compliment and Alya's previous comment. Ms. Bustier came in and quieted down the class.  
"Okay! Good Morning everyone! Now before we start class, we have a new student." she said. "Some of you may know him and he is Juleka's twin. Please be nice to him."  


I saw a flash of blue-black hair and then Luka walked in.


	2. Cat-ching Feelings (Adrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! So I'm back! In this chapter there are a few play on words that if you pay attention you might be able to catch. I had to add a few things in because this is Adrien/Chat Noir's chapter. Enjoy!

Class had just finished and Marinette was still at her spot talking to the new kid, Luka. Though we had met a few times on previous occasions, I didn't know him very well. He was clearly flirting with her and I had caught him looking at her more than once from the back of the classroom. It was almost like watching a snake going after a mouse. I heard Marinette laugh at something he said and I felt a predatorial growl rise up my throat before I stormed out of the room.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Nino when he caught up to me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just..." I'm jealous I realized with a start. But I had no reason to be I was in love with Ladybug, right?  
"Hey dude. You okay? You just totally spaced out on me." Asked Nino.  
"Yeah sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired." I replied seeing Alya and Marinette walking toward us, Luka having left to walk home with Juleka.

As soon as they got to us I heard an explosion and screams. We all turned around towards the street to see what was going on. I barely registered the rock flying towards Marinette before I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her and I out of the way. We landed on the ground, me above Marinette and the boulder landed right where Marinette had been standing less than two seconds ago. I looked down at the girl below me. Her blue-bell eyes mesmerized me. I had a weird sense of déjà vu and an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Then a nearby explosion distracted me before I jumped up, grabbing her hand and we both ran back inside the school. When we got to the classroom we finally had a chance to catch our breath.  
"You should find somewhere to hide." I told her.  
"What about you?"  
"I'm going to hide somewhere else. Stay safe." I said before I turned and ran out of the room.  
When I got out of sight I checked around me before letting Plagg out.  
"About time!" Came his annoyed voice. "You gave your princess goo-goo-eyes for forever."  
"Whatever" I replied before transforming. The familiar green light faded and I rushed out of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had the first 2 chapters and part of the third chapter done so hopefully I will be able to upload the 3rd chapter soon. It is going to be slightly longer so I don't know how long it will take. I will see you when I finish but until then have and amazing day!


	3. Timebomb (Marinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am sorry it has been so long and I will try to update more frequently. I got really busy with school and everything else and I didn't have as much time to write but I'm here now and I have a new longer chapter for you.

When Adrien left I counted to sixty before transforming and running out of the classroom. I met Chat Noir outside where we had been standing in our civilian forms not even three minutes ago. I hoped that Alya and Nino were okay. Then I saw Alya and Nino thirty feet away, filming for the Ladyblog. Even though it was her passion, I always worry that it is going to get her hurt or in big trouble. 

An explosion coming my way knocked me out of my thoughts and I jumped out of the way. 

"I am Time Bomb and because someone sabotaged my bomb in 'The Ultimate Explosion competition' I will show you just how dangerous and serious my bombs are." Yelled Time Bomb from atop a nearby building. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a bodysuit. The bodysuit was black from the ankles to a little past her knees. It then faded into a scarlet red color and eventually a burnt orange. The bodysuit was made of a rubbery-leather material that looks a little like something out of a CW show. She had black, high heel ankles boots that look a little like the ones I had been wearing today with black leather open finger gloves. She had an ammo belt across her chest that looked slightly like Chewbacca's except instead of holding ammo it held grenades. Her long, wavy, and naturally red hair was up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a beautiful color orange that looked like little bursts of fire. Overall she had an outfit that I wished I had designed. I sometimes wonder if Hawkmoth is a designer. 

Chat Noir landed next to me and flashed me one of his grins. "Your beauty is especially 'explosive' today, M'Lady."

I rolled my eyes at him but blushed despite myself. His flirting had been getting to me a lot more lately no matter what I did. I sometimes wonder what would happen if I didn't have a crush on Adrien. "Focus Marinette." I told myself. "You have an akuma to defeat."

"So what is the plan?" Chat asked when we landed behind a tipped over car after dodging yet another explosion. The car would provide a bit of protection for a little bit and an opportunity to think. 

"I don't know," I admitted. "We need to figure out where the Akuma is hidden." I said. "Can you try to get close and distract her while I figure out where it is?"  
"Anything for you M'Lady."

He creeped closer dodging bombs and vaulting off buildings with his baton. When he got closer and was fighting her I noticed she guarded her right side and there was a bulge in the pocket of her leather jacket. That was probably where the akuma was hidden. 

Chat dodged another volley of bombs and had to retreat and I called him back to me.  
"I think that I know where the akuma is hidden." I told him. "It's in her jacket pocket.  
"What's your plan, M'lady?"  
Well let us see what my lucky charm is."  
When the pink light faded I was holding a small flashlight.  
"Any ideas, Kitty?" I asked skeptically.  
Before he could respond Time Bombs sing-song voice rang out over the distance. "Ladybug, Chat Noir! If you don't give me your miraculous I will blow up the Eiffel Tower and then all of Paris. The results would be horribly explosive."

Chat had a disgusted look on his face. "Her puns are a-paw-ling!"  
"And your's aren't?!" I asked . "Anyways to the matter at hand. I have an idea. I think that the thing in her pocket is the igniter or controller for the bomb. I need you to unzip her pocket and then temporarily distract her by blinding her with the flashlight. I will take it from there.

The plan was going great but I should know how fast things can change for the worse. 

We met Time Bomb below the Eiffel Tower. Her bomb was planted about halfway up the tower.  
"We surrender!" I yelled, my voice ringing out across the distance as we walked closer to her.  
"Not yet." I whispered to Chat when we were about three feet from her at this point. When we were about two feet from her we stopped walking.  
"Hand them over!" she said.  
I then tapped Chat leg twice giving him the signal. He leapt forward surprising her and discretely unzipped her jacket pocket and shined the light in her eyes, blinding her. It was now my turn. I ran up to her and grabbed the object. Time Bomb lashed out and kicked me away, the object flying out of my grasp and landing a few feet away. She threw a grenade at me that I saw all too late. I tried to get out of the way but the grenade blew up near me, sending pieces of cement and dust everywhere. The wave from the blast knocked me forward and I landed by the igniter, hitting my head hard on the cement. 

I could feel the dust in my lungs and eyes. My head was pounding and I saw black dots in my vision. Someone may have yelled "No" but all I could hear was a loud ringing in my ears. It took almost everything in me to reach out, grab a piece of broken cement and smash the igniter. A black butterfly came out and I collected it with my yo-yo and let a white butterfly go. 

I just wanted to curl up in a small ball and go to sleep but instead I tried to stand up but couldn't. I had gotten to a kneeling position when Chat ran over and picked me up. I could feel blood from my head rolling down the side of my face and from the worried and desperate look on Chat's face I probably did not look good. 

"The lucky charm." I said quietly, my voice coming out raspy. A look of confusion crossed his eyes but then he gave it to me.

I threw it up in the air and quietly said "Miraculous Ladybug" but it worked nonetheless. I could feel my wounds getting healed and I knew that we had won.

Then I passed out in Chat's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. It took a long time and it is a little more that twice as long as the previous chapters. You can do hard things!


	4. Love and Loss(Adrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we go backwards in time by a little bit and see some of the fight from Adrien/Chat Noir's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I hope you like this chapter. I don't know how long the next one will take but I am really looking forward to writing the next few chapters. Guess what! I have a birthday coming up. My birthday is on Halloween. Happy Halloween to all of you!

"No!” I heard myself scream. I was too late. I wanted to reverse time but couldn't. This was my reality. I had gotten cocky and distracted. Ladybug was on the ground injured or worse and it was my fault. I was the expendable one. How could I have let this happen? Rage and despair filled my bones to the very core. Timebomb would pay for what she did. 

I lashed out at her. She was the reason My Lady was on the cold hard ground and was the one that was keeping me from getting to her. I looked at Timebomb with hatred in my eyes. Only now did she look afraid. Every step I took brought me closer to her anger and hate rushing through my veins. When I got to her I picked her up, holding her up with my right hand, my left by my side. Never had I wanted to use my Cataclysm on another person than I did now. 

Suddenly her disguise faded, surprising me so much that I dropped the girl. 

Her hair and eyes looked the same but otherwise she was wearing a pair of jeans, long black boots, a red tank top and her leather jacket to top the look. Then I realized, if she isn't akumatized then...

Ladybug.

I turn around and run to her. She is trying to get up but can only make it to a kneeling position and I quickly gather in my arms. She looks to be in a lot of pain and there is blood running down the side of her head. Red. Red. Red. 

"The lucky charm." I hear her quietly mumble. 

My mind is on such a hyperdrive that it took me a few seconds to process what she said. The lucky charm. Through all of it I somehow managed to hold onto the small black and red flashlight in my left hand. I hand it to her and she lightly throws it into the air, quietly saying "Miraculous Ladybug." A familiar pink glow settles over the city so bright that I have to close my eyes. Then as quietly as it starts the light recedes. I look down to see Ladybug give me the briefest of smiles before passing out in my arms. Using my baton I carry her away from here to a flat rooftop determined to stay with her until she wakes up.


	5. The Raining Sun (Marinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm alive! I'm sorry I disappeared on you guys. Hope you like it.

I wake to see ashes raining down from the sun, the entire sky ablaze. I blink a few times to clear my vision. I can see the sun setting and wonder how long I have been out. I feel someone's hand in mine, and I realize I am in my civilian clothes. Hovering above me is Tikki. The only thing keeping my identity hidden from Chat is the chimney between us. A surge of gratitude goes through me. He knows how important our identities are to me that he respected that even while I was out. 

"Kitty?" I ask, my throat still dry.  
"Ladybug!?" I hear his voice call back.  
"One second. Let me transform and I will be there."

For a second I am tempted to walk around the chimney without transforming and then the fear of his disappointment clamps onto my chest and I transform. I feel a desperate urge to show him who I am but I can't. At least not yet. 

As soon as I walked around the corner Chat jumped up and hugged me tightly. We stayed that way for a while, both of us trying to hold back tears. 

When he pulled away, I already missed the warmth from his embrace. 

"Are you feline okay?" he asked me. I knew he was trying to act like he was okay but I knew that he was worried. We talked for a while, both of us acting like we were okay, while worrying about the other. When we parted ways, he still had an expression on his face that haunted me. Despite all attempts I made I couldn't do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is one of my favorites and I hope I will be able to update it soon. Please be patient with me and my sporadic update schedule. I am a freshman in high school so I have been pretty busy lately. Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the first chapter! I hope you liked it and if you did please comment or leave kudos. Have an amazing day!


End file.
